A Fantasy Fairy Tale
by Marcel Hyuga
Summary: Saken is the part of a legend and must journey to complete the task givin to him please once you read my story leave a constructive critisism the next chapter is on the way!
1. Chapter 1 The Legend

**A Fantasy Fairy Tale **

Chapter 1: The Legend.

* * *

_What happens when you mix an average farm boy with a Legend that was said only to be a myth? You get a magnificant journey with adventures to the ends of the earth, to the deepest depths of the ocean, the foulest creatures ever imagined, the hieght of the heavens and back, through the densest forest of the "known" world. What if a Legend said that one day a boy was said to become a man, and on that very day something magical would happen? To a young man named Saken, was this said to happen to on a day of reconciliation, the day that the gods would fix all the mistakes of man and beast alike the day of...**The Legend**_

"Well this is it"said Arc as the sound of crashing waves rattled the boat.

"As soon as we dock in Port Kiris we begin the life of a man, personally im a little nervous about all this. Do you think it was a good idea to run away from home to enroll in the military?". Saken remained silent for a few moments before he let out a big sigh.

"All my life i've been treated like a little kid, i'm sick of tired of that. So this is the only way that i will ever be respected through my family, maybe then they will treat me like a young man, I mean im 17 already and that hasnt changed the way they look at me. Saken clamed up after that.

Not sure if he should say anything else Arc took a chance a said "Well what about your sister? Do you think it was a good idea to leave her behind?" but it was useless Saken was done speaking. As the ship was approaching the dock about 20 miles away.

"Saken, Saken wake up! there's been a terrible accident!" Arc was yelling franticly pulling Saken from the edge of the boat. Suddenly water shot up from the port side of the boat and a mightly roar filled the air with fear. From the nest uptop the boat someone yelled

"Its the kraken!!" everybody within the boat sprinted to a barrel filled with spears. the passengers, including us ran bellow deck and snatched a floatation device from the corner of the room.

"Arc it's not safe down here, let's go up top!" Looking confused Arc did as he was told and followed Saken up the old damaged stairs. It looked like they would give any moment. As they reached the surface, Saken thrust his whole body into Arc tackleing him to the ground as a massive tenticle flew over their heads.

"The ship is lost! Jump!" right as Saken and Arc jumped off the ship a tenticle smashed the ship in two. they came up from the water gasping for air. They grabbed onto a floating piece of the wreckage.

"Well there goes your plans Saken."

"Shut up and kick" replied Saken in a anoyed voice.

It had been hours since the boat had been sunk and one word was still going though Sakens mind, "kraken".

"hmm yummy ramen!" Sakens head spun around. On the corner of the raft lay Arc...slurping a round piece of wood.

"uhhh, hey Arc i hate to break this to ya bud but that isn't ramen it's-"

"No, no, no, no your just jelous, get away from my ramen! I found this by myself so i eat it, by myself!

"bu-" Saken was cut off by a loud slurping noise as Arc began to slurp the wood.

"nevermind Arc"

As more hours passed Saken thought that they would never see land again. Arc had recently stopped eating his "dinner" and dozed off. Saken was fighting off exhastion, still wondering when they would actually see land.

"Yawn, i think ill just take a little nap. ZZZZZ."

"Saken...Saken...Saken."

the chanting of his name grew louder and louder until it was staring him in the face. A Beautiful maiden with silky blond hair, a soft facial expression, and deep blue eyes he thought only existed in his...dreams...Was this a dream?

"Saken...You are the chosen one, do not let yourself die here. There is hope, you must seek it out and embrace... The Legend."

The maiden dissapeared just as mysteriously as she arrived. Saken shot straight up and began searching in all directions for land.

"There it was just like the maiden said! Arc wake up, there's land due to...uhh, that way." he pointed a finger in the direction of the land mass he had spotted.

"Paddle!,come on we can do it!" Saken was trying to encourage both himself and Arc to go as fast as they could. But thirst and exahstion followed them.

"We did it" yelled Arc as he danced around the beach and then...collapsed. Saken chuckled and went over to Arc, turned him on his back. He was sleeping, and smiling. Saken knew that he was just as tired it was now about 8 hours since the boat had been destroyed.

"Arc wake up we still have to find food and water. Arc?...Arc! Arc wake up !" Tears streamed out of Saken as he tried to call his best friend.

"Sniff, Arc nooo you can't leave me here alone. We've been through too much for you to leave me now! Please...don't...go."

Saken lay sobbing on the lifeless body of his best friend Arc, until he regained his mental strength and slung Arc over his back and began to walk. He didn't know where he would end up, but he knew where he was going. He walked untill dawn and found a spot near the beach, and began to dig.

When he had succefully dug a very deep hole he placed Arc into it. A last tear rolled out and landed and Arcs face.

"Goodbye, my friend, Arc the Brave. I will see you again one day I promise."

he buried the hole and continued to walk.

"I need to find food, water and shelter before the day is over." Saken was feeling worse than he had ever felt before, not because of hunger or thirst because he had lost someone that he had known and loved for all of his life.

as he turn a small corner he eyed a small cottage and a person hanging clothes. It was a small old lady wearing an apron. Saken walked up to the lady,

"Excuse me ma'am." right then, Saken had fainted.

Sakens eyes flutterd open as he lay in a warm bed with a wet rag on his head.

"Oh my, what it looks like you've been through, oh my. Are you okay darlin'?" the lady asked listening with great intensity

"Yes, yes i am, thank you for your hospitality ma'am, say i hate to ask this but do you have food and water that i could have?

"Of couse darlin'! let me go get that right now, you don't go anywhere ya hear. Your in no shape to be moveing anywhere." She said as she shuffled out of the room.

"I'm glad there are nice people on this island." Saken said in relief. about 5 minutes later the lady came into the room with a tray. She placed it on Sakens lap and he began with the warm buttered bread.Tears of joy welled up in his eyes.

once he finished he thanked the kind lady for he hospitality and wandered into the rest of the town. She had told him of the mayor and how he wanted to speak to any outsider. The ladies kindness ended when she gave him some money and a map of the town, shooed him out the door and twards the mayors house.

"I need to find a clothing shop, hmm according to this map the shop should be right here."

Saken looked up and saw a small friendly looking clothes shop. He entered and was shocked to see clothes everywhere! he ran over to she shirt section and picked out a nice cottom peasant shirt. Then he wandered over to the pants and picked out a pair of dashing brown pants.

After he finished his shoping he walked over to the store keeper.

"I would like to puchase these items." he gave 4 of the 10 gold pieces he was given by the kind lady. as he exited the clothing shop he saw right across the way an armory.

"Well, since i've been attacked. It would be a good idea to buy myself a weapon." Armors of different size and values lined the walls. The shop keeper beckoned him closer

"Hey what's your story kid, you don't look like your from around here?" Saken told him the whole story, and his reaction was shocking when tear spurted from his eyes.

"Kid you can pick 1 thing from this shop for free!"

"Really? Are you sure?" Saken asked

"Of course! nobody should ever have to live through that. Who am i to make your life even more miserable, go on pick!" Saken was eyeing the most expensive set of armor when his gaze was drawn to a magnificanly smithed dagger it gleamed in the store light as if it were calling him. He picked up the dagger and ran a finger along the hilt of it.

"Ill take this dagger. Do you have a sheathe for this?"

"Of course it comes free with it, here you are and don't get into any trouble with that keep it hidden from the authorities unless you have a permit to weild weapons in public." The store manager told Saken cautiosly.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me sir i'll never forget your generousity. Goodbye!" Feeling good inside Saken spotted a homeless child sitting in the town square. He still had 6 gold pieces.

He grasped the kids arm and opened his hand. placing the 6 gold coins in his open palm. Saken smiled and kept walking tward the mayor's house. he looked back and saw the kid flip one of the coins into the fountain then ran into a bakery and bought himself a big loaf of bread.

"Alright now to the mayor's house" Saken followed the maps directions for a while until he came to a huge mansion. The only way to know was a lions head rope you pull. Saken put all his weight into a tug of the rope. Gongs sounded throughout the mansion, then the massive doors swung open revealing glass figures all through the mansion with light hitting the glass and reflecting off into rainbows. A sage appear shortly after walking slowly down the stairs.

"Excuse me sir I am looking for the mayor of this town"

The sage replied "Your looking at him. I've been waiting for you Saken. Just as the Legend explains you would arrive on the day of your accent to manhood."

Confused Saken asked "How do you know my name and my age? Oh, and what Legend?"

The sage was now off the stairs walking tward some couches. He motioned for Saken to follow. Saken plopped down on the comfortable couch.

"Now that you're comfortable i will explain...everything. In a day of reconciliation 3000 years ago 3 heroes with the sarced abilities came forth and confronted the master of the dark arts. Arconis was his name."

Sakens hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. Chills ran through his spine as he could not beleive what he was hearing. Still he listened intently on the Legend.

"All the races in all of Mognet combined forces. The dwarfs, the elves, the humans, and all the beasts who stood for good and wanted rid of Arc and his summoned monstrosities. The battle took place over half the continent. Just when Arconis was about to prevail over the forces of good rode in on the sacred race of dragons, the dragons had previously told us that they would not assist us but the 3 legendary heroes had convinced them otherwise."

"one of the three heroes was your ancestor Neona, she fought with a dagger made by the elves. The elves rarely made weapons other than bows and arrows, but when they do it is a magnificant masterwork weapon unmatched by anything. The dagger she fought with was Silpheed the Wild Wind Dagger. Imbuned with wind magic. Anyway, her 2 compainions had felled in battle when confronting Arconis. They sacrificed themselves so that Neona could live and destroy Arconis."

"She flew off the dragon and ran straight through Arconis. Down went Arconis, but for some odd reason nobody was able identify she was dieing her last words were." "_Saken, my future kin is the one the legend proreads. Find him tell him that I have done my part...It's time he did his_." She completed her part in the Legend yours is that you must stop Arconis from being reborn and seek and gain power from the 5 elemental crystals that lay upon the dwarfs, elves, dragons, gods, and the merpeople. There are five seprate powers that you must rid the evil of."

"Arconis must not be reborn, you must find the five crystals and remove the evil on them, they might even give gifts. The crystal of nature, which is located is the dense forest of albania. on the continent of Bersh'eak. That is all" The sage finished with a big sigh.

Taking a moment to gather all of the information in Saken asked "How do i get to Bersh'eak?"

"I do not have an answer for that Saken please forgive me but i must get back to my work may the gods be with you on your journey


	2. Chapter 2

_In the last chapter Saken was astounded to hear that he was supposed to rid the world of the evil that eluded it 3000 years ago. his journey will now lead him to the forest continent called __Besh'eak read to find out the true fate of Saken._

**Chapter** **2 Besh'eak

* * *

**

As Saken walked out of the sage's mansion an officer yelled

"Get her!" A young lady wearing a corset slightly revealing the womans upper thigh and mid-waist. Saken blushed as she went by, the guards pursuing her closely.

"Maybe i should help her, if she's being chased by the gaurds she must have done something wrong. But if that were me i would want help too." Saken sprinted after her passing all the gaurds, he was surprised that he was so fast. Or was it just that the gaurds were to slow. Either way Saken was almost to her when she fell off the side of a cliff.

"I've got to help her!" Saken swam dove after her and caught her by her waist.

"Ok i got her, what do i do now!?" searching frantincly he spotted a branch a little ways down.

"Ok i have one shot at this. Hey! hang onto me." The woman grasped him firmly as he grapped the small tree with both hands. Gravity was forcing him down as he was trying to hang onto the tree.

"Phew that what close. Saken wiped the sweat from him face and rememberd the the young lady was still hanging onto him.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were in trouble so a came to help."

"yes i'm fine thanks to you. Well you can say that I was in trouble but i've been framed of killing a farmer named Greg but I swear to you it was not my doing. Oh, yes im sorry my name is Sylver I am a traveling mage or user of nature magic such as fire, water, earth, lightning and gravity. And you are?

"My name is Saken, i've never seen or heard of a traveling mage before."

"That is simply because there are very few mages left after the my hometown was pillaged by brigands 3 years ago. Sylver looks around cautiously to see if anybody was listening.

"What i'm about to tell you, should never leave you lips once i have told you under stand?" Saken shook his head in agreement.

"Very well, those gaurds you saw chasing me were wearing black armor, Black armor means that they are under control of the evil lord Arconis. I fear that he is returning slowly but surely, He has found out that i have this knowledge and wants to drive me to the gallows. I heard there was a sage in this town so i was going to inform him of the information I carry."

"I just visited the sage and well, since you have trusted me with your secret i will untrust you with mine. I am the one the Legend proreads I am to journey to Besh'eak to fine the crystal of nature."

"I knew your name sounded familiar! The crystal of nature is within my home town, That's what i needed to see the sage about!" Said Sylver enthusiasticly.

"Well how about you travel with me? We both share the same purpose and are going the same place." Saken was hoping the she would say yes for he did not want to travel alone.


End file.
